


Piacevole Tocco

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Midorima non è in grado di capire perché il tocco di Kagami possa essere così piacevole





	Piacevole Tocco

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: KUROKO NO BASKET  
> Prompt: Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou Incrocio di sguardi  
> Parole: 152

Mai Midorima sarebbe stato in grado di capire perché il tocco di Kagami potesse essere così piacevole: il suo corpo ogni volta veniva travolto da un'ondata di calore talmente travolgente che per lui era impossibile non rimanere inerme di fronte a quel ragazzo.  
«Ah... Kagami» Desiderava così tanto trattenere quei gemiti, ma quest'ultimi erano talmente potenti che fuoriuscivano dalla sua gola senza che lui potesse avere la capacità d controllarli.  
Sapeva che ormai era quasi sul punto di raggiungere l'orgasmo, ma proprio in quell'istante il rivale incrociò gli occhi con i suoi: quelle iridi erano così meravigliose e incantevoli che furono capace d'inebriare tutti i suoi sensi e spinto da quell'intensa voglia baciò quel ragazzo e proprio in quell'istante gli venne nella mano.  
Quel piacere era così intenso, travolgente e sapeva che ormai non avrebbe più potuto fare né di Kagami e nel dell'incredibile piacere che era in grado di fargli provare.


End file.
